The portable office is a soft sided bag with a laptop computer shelf, a printer shelf and a terminal compartment which permits power connections to be made in the terminal compartment and which provides one outside power cable and one outside communications cable.
Many individuals are able to conduct business and other matters at remote locations on a laptop computer. These individuals are engaged in a large variety of businesses and professions. They include salespersons, maintenance personnel, engineers, doctors, lawyers, and others.
The laptop computer can retrieve information as well as record and process information. The retrieved information can be from the computer""s internal memory, from a storage disk, or from a remote computer if a communications port is available. The recorded information can be stored on internal memory, on a disk, or sent to a remote computer. The processed information can come from any or all of the sources listed above and it can also be entered directly into the laptop computer by the individual using the computer. After processing, the processed information can be stored as set forth above. The processed information can also be printed out on a printer.
A salesperson can for example enter a request for goods or services, quote the current cost and availability information, forward the order to the factory, and print up a copy of the order for the customer.
Service personnel can for example retrieve service manuals and partsbooks, identify problems, fix the problems, or order parts.
Professionals can use all of the functions suggested above. In addition, professionals and highly qualified persons may employ the computer to analyze and reprogram other computers and control systems.
The employment of a laptop computer and printer as suggested above, at temporary locations, requires a container or containers to carry a laptop computer, printer, and other equipment. If multiple trips are required to gather the required equipment at one location, and it takes several minutes to connect the various system components together, it may become expensive in time and result in the loss of sales, customers, and clients.
A system is needed which permits all of the required components to be carried in one container. Preferably, the one container should fit under the seat on a commercial airplane. The time required to have the system components operating needs to be reduced to a minimum.
The portable office includes a six-sided case. The case has a first side wall, a bottom wall, and two end walls that are connected together. A second side wall is pivotally attached to the bottom wall. The second side wall is pivotally moveable between a closed position substantially parallel to the first side wall and an open position substantially parallel to the bottom wall. A top lid closes the case. A second side wall holding assembly holds the second side wall in an open position. A moveable shelf has a remote edge that is fixable to the second side wall by a hook and loop connector. Each of two flexible straps is connected to the second side wall adjacent to a top edge of the second side wall and to the moveable shelf adjacent to a near edge of the moveable shelf. The flexible straps hold the moveable shelf in a generally perpendicular position relative to the second side wall when the second side wall is in the open position.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.